Don't Choke Your Own Chicken
by Verte114
Summary: Vergil misunderstands when someone tells him to go choke his own chicken after he mentions something about being horny. Will Dante be able to show him what the guy really meant? SMUT!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own DMC or any of it's characters, this is simply a fanfiction.

**Author's Note:** This is a story based on prompt given to me by Seif114. She is my best friend! When we get together, horrid things happen...or beautiful things...like this!

**Pairing: ** Dante X Vergil

**Copyright: ALL RIGHTS RESERVED!**

**SUMMARY: ** Vergil misunderstands about the words "choke your chicken" when he can't find any of his own...he becomes a chicken killer. Dante is hired to track him down and stop him, not knowing it's Vergil. Will Dante show him what the guy really meant? SMUT! Don't like...THEN WHY ARE YOU LOOKING IT UP!

Dante walked out of the back room as he heard the door to the shop open, a man that looked a lot like a farmer walked in. He looked at him, "...Eh...you sure you're in the right place man?" The guy looked at him, "..This is Devil May Cry, the agency that can stop killers and stuff?" Dante nodded, "Yup. What can I do for ya? I'm Dante."

"..Someone has been killin my chickens...right in my yard...I don't know who it could be..." Dante blinked. "..That's...not exactly what I specialize in.." The man gave him a pleading look. "..Please...I need these chickens..they're the only way I can feed my family.." Dante rolled his eyes. "..Alright...I'll catch him.." The man gave him directions to his farm and left after paying him up front.

When it got dark, Dante sat guard outside the chicken pen, but dozed off somewhere in the middle of waiting. He awoke only when he heard a chicken squaking for help. The sound died quickly and Dante rushed into the chicken pen, pulling out ebony and ivory. "..Now now...what do we have here.." The man turned to face him. Those icy blue eyes stared at him with the same coldness they did each time they fell upon him. Dante almost laughed. "..VERGIL!" He grabbed him as he tried to run and pinned him. "Why are you killing chickens?" He stared at him. Vergil remained cold and silent. "..Tell me!" Vergil frowned. "...Promise you won't laugh?" He would, but he nodded. "...I've been...horny...and...some guy told me to choke my chicken...but..I don't have chickens...so...I...thought...others would do.." Dante blinked then smiled and started to laugh. "Th-that's not...wh-what..he..me-meant.." He was almost in tears, rolling around on the floor of the chicken pen. Vergil pulled out Yamato and pointed it at Dante. "..Tell me what he meant." Dante sat up and wiped his eyes. "..He meant jerking off.." His brother stared at him blankly. "..Masturbation!"Vergil's pale face went dark.

Dante couldn't stop laughing. This was all too much, his cold, stick up the ass brother probably felt like a complete idiot, but he was too busy laughing to actually care. He heard Vergil growl and felt the egg run down his head, he frowned and tackled Vergil, pinning him to the ground. "..Asshole!" He kneed him in the stomach. Vergil glared at him.

Dante started to laugh again. "...Hn...hahahahaha..." He felt it press against his leg. Vergil was hard. Dante leaned down and kissed him. "...I can show you what he meant...and help with your problem." He slipped his hand into Vergil's pants and rubbed his fingers against the hard shaft. Vergil's face went darker, if possible, and his hips bucked slightly. That action alone told Dante he'd be on bottom.

Soon enough, rough kisses and pants were passing between the twins. Their eyes shut and moans came out at each touch and kiss. For being so stupid about masturbation, Vergil was doing a hell of a job turning Dante on. He let out a groan as Vergil bit down on his shoulder, hard enough to draw blood. This distracted him long enough and Vergil flipped them and pinned him. Dante stared up at him. "...Sure you know what you're doing?" He heard a growl and felt two fingers slide into him. "N-not...ahhh! as...in-innocent..as..you...se-seem.." those were the last coherent words that could be heard from him. Vergil's fingers moved in and out, jabbing at his brother's spot. As if he'd done all this before. He shuddered and arched, that action telling Vergil he was ready for more.

He cried out as he felt the hard shaft penetrate him. He arched again and panted softly. "..nn...mo..ve.." He growled at him and dug his bitten nails into the ground. VErgil thrusted into him, hard and fast. It felt like being stabbed with a sword, over and over as he repeated the action, but Dante quickly became accustomed and moaned loudly.

Vergil thrusted into him hard and fast, Dante cried out with each one. His eyes shut tightly as his brother's name and curses came from his mouth. He was so close, he could feel it. The heat pooled in his stomach and he felt a hot fluid come from the expressionless man above him. Dante stared into those icy blue eyes, swearing he saw something in them as he came. Vergil pulled out of him and laid down, panting slightly. They lay that way for a while before getting up and heading home. Dante informed the man he wouldn't have a problem anymore.

~TWO WEEKS LATER~

Dante sat down at the counter, ordering his usual. Vergil sat next to him and watched as the sundae was placed in front of his twin. "How can you stand to eat those?" Dante smirked as he took a bite. "They're awesome!" He ate another bite. "...Ever tried one?" He held up a bite in front of Vergil. "..Come on..." Vergil rolled his eyes. "No." Dante smirked again. "...Try it...or I'll tell everyone about the chickens.." Vergil glared at him, he knew his brother would do it. He leaned over and ate the creamy substance. His icy blue eyes seemed to melt. Dante watched as his brother ordered another three sundaes and put the bill on Dante. What had he just done?


End file.
